A chacun son Noël
by Paradoxx-ical.Mind
Summary: De Konoha à Suna,en passant par Magnolia et Crocus,puis l'enceinte du Mur Rose,sans oublier l'Angleterre du XIXe siècle et le monde du basket,dévions encore vers la Congrégation de l'Ombre et arrêtons-nous une bonne fois pour toute à la Wammy's House. A moins que… aurai-je oublié l'Académie Cross? Bref, quel que soit notre itinéraire, l'esprit de Noël embaumera chacun de nos pas...
1. Naruto - Repas de famille

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

**Aujourd'hui, c'est un recueil sur le thème du calendrier de l'Avent que je vous propose. Alors ce sera chaque jour une nouvelle histoire –plus ou moins courte suivant l'inspiration du moment – avec de nouveaux personnages issus de différents mangas.**

**Pour ce 1****er**** décembre, c'est en compagnie de la Team 7 que je vous laisse !**

**J'espère que vous prendrez du plaisir à lire tout ça et que l'esprit de Noël vous habitera !**

_xxxxx_

**Premier jour, première vignette : La véritable famille est celle que l'on se choisit**

_Mot du jour : repas de famille._

Les repas de famille, ça n'avait jamais été son truc. Entre son père qui était doté d'un humour assez douteux et qui manquait cruellement de tact, et sa mère toujours trop perfectionniste et trop exigeante envers les autres et envers soi-même, un simple repas tournait toujours au drame. Toujours.

Il y avait eu la fois où son père avait fait une remarque sois disant « humoristique » sur le plat concocté toute la sainte journée par sa mère qui l'avait prise au pied de la lettre et avait décidé sur un coup de tête de tout jeter à la poubelle et de hurler que tout le monde pouvait aller se faire foutre avant de s'enfermer dans la chambre conjugale. Ce soir-là, Sakura n'avait pas fêté Noël en famille. Son père s'était réfugié dans le bar du quartier histoire de fêter autour d'un verre, et sa mère n'avait pas décoléré de la soirée. Alors, elle avait réchauffé les restes de la semaine piochés dans le frigo et s'était couchée tout de suite après, le cœur lourd. Elle avait huit ans.

Après cela, il y avait eu la fois où son père avait eu la merveilleuse idée de rassembler toute la famille – la partie qui avait bien voulu faire le déplacement au nom de l'esprit de Noël. Que cela fusse le fruit d'un réel désir de réunion ou celui d'une pure hypocrisie, une bonne dizaine de personnes s'était retrouvée attablée chez les Haruno, tous serrés les uns contre les autres. Bien sûr, tout le monde était content de se retrouver, au début. Ça faisait longtemps, et puis c'était jour de fête, alors tout le monde avait le sourire aux lèvres. Mais pas même une heure plus tard, les premières remarques acerbes avaient fusées. De vieilles rancœurs toujours pas effacées. De celles qui avaient séparées la famille pendant des années avant de se retrouver ce soir-là dans une veine tentative de joyeuses retrouvailles comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Sakura n'avait pas tenu très longtemps. Elle s'en était amusée, au début. Mais se rendant compte que c'était sans fin, elle était montée dans sa chambre pour se coucher, bercée par les gueulantes poussées par sa famille, le cœur encore un peu plus lourd au fil des années. Elle avait treize ans.

Un dernier Noël mémorable – dans le mauvais sens du terme, bien sûr – fut celui où son père, avec son indélicatesse habituelle, avait fait remarquer à sa fille qu'elle avait bien triste mine – littéralement qu'elle avait une tête de zombi. A cela, sa mère avait vivement tapé du poing sur la table et avait gueulé à Sakura qu'elle pourrait au moins faire l'effort de sourire pour le soir de Noël. Et, parce que, contrairement aux apparences, la rose était une fille docile et que c'était jour de fête, elle avait esquissé un léger sourire avant de reprendre une bouchée de la dinde préparée par sa mère – chaque année un peu plus salée et immangeable – en lui faisant un compliment sur sa cuisine. Mais Sakura aurait voulu hurler. Hurler à ses parents que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'on était censé fêter Noël. Que Noël, c'était devenu le jour qu'elle détestait le plus dans l'année. Que c'était le jour où elle se sentait obligée de rester avec ses parents parce que c'était spécial. Parce que c'était censé être spécial. Que parce qu'ils étaient ses parents, elle se sentait liée à eux par des chaînes qu'elle ne parvenait pas à briser. Sauf que ce n'était pas des chaînes. C'était du sang. Des liens de sang. Des putains de lien de sang. Ce soir-là, elle aurait voulu hurler à ses parents qu'elle les détestait et que ce n'était certainement pas avec eux qu'elle voulait fêter Noël. Ce jour-là, son cœur était devenu pierre, hermétique à tout effluve pseudoment joyeuse de Noël. Elle avait seize ans.

Ce furent-là ses Noël les plus pourris. Sachant qu'ils avaient tous étaient pourris, au final. Mais il y en avait quand même certains qui avaient été pires que d'autres.

Alors, durant toute l'année suivante, Sakura travailla à forger son esprit. A se créer une volonté de fer et des convictions inébranlables. Elle mena un long et dur travail sur elle-même, et aussi sur les autres. Elle ne chôma pas une seule seconde, s'échinant à se rapprocher davantage de son équipe – la précieuse équipe 7 – et à souder tous ses hommes entre eux – outre que sur le champ de bataille. A tel point qu'elle put par la suite se vanter que son équipe était la plus unie et la plus efficace en mission, passant beaucoup de temps ensemble à partager des ramen au restaurant – aux frais des aînés – et à discuter stratégies et tactiques de combat.

Dans ces nouvelles conditions, Sakura se décida à prendre son courage à deux mains. Au début du mois de décembre, elle annonça à ses parents que Noël, ça serait sans elle cette année. « Il en est hors de question, jeune fille ! Noël, c'est en famille ! » « Allez vous faire voir. » Claquement de porte. Première mission accomplie.

A la mi-décembre, la rose s'affaira à préparer le plus beau Noël de sa vie. Celui que, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle n'avait osé imaginer. Elle réserva alors une salle du village auprès de Tsunade, apprit tout l'art de la décoration avec Ino, alla même jusqu'à prendre des cours de cuisine avec Hinata. Elle demanda à Lee de l'aider à couper un beau sapin, et embaucha Kiba en plus pour le porter jusqu'au lieu de la fête. Le temps de la préparation était venu.

Le 20 décembre, à 14h05 précise, le cœur battant, Sakura avait demandé à ses compagnons de fêter Noël avec elle. Et comme, par chance, tous ses coéquipiers et amis étaient de grands solitaires ou n'avaient –malheureusement – plus de familles, tout le monde accepta sa proposition. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'occupe de tout ! » Grand sourire.

Le jour J, le cœur léger, elle s'échina à tout mettre en ordre ; la décoration, la cuisine, la table, la tenue –détail essentiel.

A 19h00 tapante, tout le monde était là –même Kakashi. Et tout le monde prit place autour de la magnifique table dressée par la jeune fille, toute dans les tons rouge et ocre. Derrière eux, le sapin encore verdoyant illuminait la pièce en diffusant une lumière tamisée agréable et intimiste, tout en diffusant ses effluves épicées. Sous ses branches décorées, une belle pile de cadeaux. A table : Naruto et Sai en train de se chamailler, Kakashi et Yamato en train de parler du passé.

Et alors, debout face à ce spectacle, Sakura jura qu'elle n'avait rien vu de plus beau. Elle avait dix-sept ans. Et pour une fois, en ce 25 décembre, elle était heureuse.

_**xxxxx**_

**Voilà, voilà **

**Rendez-vous demain ! Pour le 2 décembre, ça sera le thème du « Bonhomme de neige » avec des personnages de Fairy Tail. Qui ça peut-être, à votre avis ? **


	2. Fairy Tail - Bonhomme de neige

**Nous sommes le 2 décembre. Aujourd'hui, c'est Grey, Jubia et Leon qui galèrent avec leur bonhomme de neige…**

_xxxxx_

**Deuxième jour, deuxième vignette : Carotte glacée**

_Mot du jour : bonhomme de neige_

Une grosse boule de neige blanche pour faire office de corps. Une autre plus petite posée dessus pour la tête. Deux branches d'arbres de chaque côté pour les bras. Deux cailloux pour les yeux, quatre autres pour la bouche, et encore trois pour les boutons. Un chapeau haut de forme pour compléter le tout. Trois personnes pour contempler la création poudreuse. Et une atmosphère sous tension.

« Mais, t'as oublié la carotte, imbécile ! » Cheveux blancs, yeux noirs, sourcils froncés et poings serrés. Un homme énervé, sans aucun doute.

« Jubia trouve que le bonhomme est très beau quand même. Félicitations, Grey-sama ! » Cheveux bleus, yeux indescriptibles car dégoulinant de petits cœurs très roses et les mains jointes devant sa poitrine. Une femme amoureuse, sans aucun doute.

« Je t'emmerde, Leon ! » Cheveux noirs, yeux bleus et visage crispé. Ah, torse nu, aussi. Et de toute évidence le dit homme qui a oublié la carotte. « Si t'es si malin, t'as qu'à aller en chercher une. »

« Et laisser cette pauvre Jubia seule avec toi ? J'ai une meilleure idée. » Sourire en coin. « Regarde-moi bien, Jubia. » Clin d'œil séducteur. Puis les mains se joignent et une brise fraiche se lève. La magie opère, et bientôt c'est une carotte toute faite de glace qui apparait dans les mains de Leon.

« Pathétique. » Bras croisés sur le torse, tête tournée sur le côté. « Elle ressemble à rien ta carotte. Je peux faire beaucoup mieux. » Lueur de défi dans le regard. Le poing droit tape alors la paume de la main gauche, et une déferlante gelée entoure le jeune homme. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, la carotte apparait. « Tu vois, tout est dans la finesse des détails. » Ceci dit, le légume n'était pas si différent du premier…

« Grey-sama est tellement cool ! » Jubia en extase.

« Si tu le prends comme ça… » Leon, piqué au vif. « Je vais tout donner, enfoiré ! »

« J'attends encore de voir ça ! » Rictus moqueur.

Jubia, qui avait eu du mal à suivre la montée soudaine d'adrénaline des deux hommes, ne put qu'assister à la bataille. Bientôt, ce furent des dragons de glace qui apparurent, des tigres, des marteaux géants et toute sorte de créations qui perdaient en sens au fil des démonstrations. Le but n'était plus que de créer la plus grande des sculptures de glace, qu'importe sa forme. Leon, dirigé par son désir d'impressionner Jubia, sculpta une gigantesque statue à son effigie. Grey, emporté dans son élan, détruisit la statue dans l'instant.

En même temps que le cœur de la jeune fille. Terrassée par tant de violence à son égard de la part de son amour, Jubia s'évanouit tragiquement dans la neige, le visage baigné de grosses larmes. Les deux mages de glace, plongés dans leur lutte, ne purent qu'y rester indifférents.

Plus tard, on retrouva une Jubia frigorifiée et deux mages de glace brulant de fièvre d'avoir utilisé la presque totalité de leur magie.

Tout ça pour une carotte. Dont le bonhomme de neige n'était, au final, toujours pas pourvu. C'est sans doute dans ces moments-là qu'on peut dire : « Bienvenue à Fairy Tail ! »

_**xxxxx**_

**J'espère que ça vous a plu :-)**

**Prochaine vignette : des personnages de Shingeki no Kyojin sur le thème du vin chaud…**


	3. Shingeki no Kyojin - Vin Chaud

**En même temps que j'ouvre la troisième porte de mon calendrier, je vous poste cette troisième vignette ~**

**Bonne lecture !**

_xxxxx_

**Troisième jour, troisième vignette : Sans alcool, la fête est plus folle**

_Mot du jour : Vin chaud_

« A celui qu'en boira le plus ! » balança Reiner.

Concert de soupirs.

« T'es vraiment un cas, toi. C'est pas possible ! »

« Tu tiens à devenir comme les ivrognes de soldats censés surveiller les murs ? »

Deux paroles prononcées simultanément. Jean et Eren. Avaient parlé en même temps. Etaient d'accord. Avaient eu une pensée commune. Impossible. Des regards meurtriers s'échangèrent et des étincelles fusèrent.

« Oh, déstressez les mecs ! C'est Noël, pour une fois qu'on a un bon prétexte pour faire la fête ! » insista le blond.

« Je ne pense pas que vous ayez absolument besoin d'alcool pour vous amuser, vous savez… » tenta Marco, le sage. « N'est-ce pas, Bertolt ? » Mais celui-ci dormait déjà dans un coin.

« T'en fais pas, Marco ! C'est du vin chaud, l'alcool s'est évaporé. »

Mais Marco n'en était pas aussi certain.

Trahis par leurs regards qui se dirigeaient d'eux-mêmes vers les bouteilles entreposées un peu plus loin, Jean et Eren obtempérèrent sous l'engouement de Reiner. Finalement, peut-être que ça pourrait être amusant.

« Si c'est comme ça… » commença Eren.

« …je veux bien me laisser tenter ! » termina Jean.

Et leurs mains happèrent la même bouteille au même moment. Il y eut contact. Electrochoc. Des grincements de dents. Suivis de grognements. Puis, une lueur de défi dans les regards. La tension était montée d'un cran.

« J'vous sens chaud, les mecs ! Vous êtes prêts ? » Un Reiner tout enjoué.

« Tu vas morfler, Kirschtein ! » Un Eren d'humeur très compétitive.

« Compte pas sur moi, l'abruti suicidaire. Le vin chaud, c'est aussi une spécialité de chez moi ! » Un Jean particulièrement confiant.

Et alors, la partie débuta.

_**xxxxx**_

Le lendemain matin, le chef-instructeur Shadis tomba sur un spectacle bien déroutant en allant réveiller les apprentis soldats. Reiner, une bouteille vide à la main et un filet de bave au coin des lèvres, dormait en plein milieu de la chambre comme un bien heureux. Eren et Jean, les joues encore rougies par l'alcool et les cheveux en bataille, dormaient serrés l'un contre l'autre sur un des lits. Marco, sans doute à cause d'un trop plein d'exaspération et d'un fort sentiment de solitude, avait entamé les dernières bouteilles, assis contre le mur, et, complètement bourré, bafouillait des choses incompréhensibles. Bertolt, fidèle à lui-même, n'avait pas bougé depuis la veille.

Un sourire sadique naissant sur les lèvres, Keith Shadis referma la porte sans bruit et disparut dans son bureau. Dans son rapport, il nota que « cinq irresponsables gamins de la 104e brigade d'entraînement » - « Reiner Braun, Jean Kirschtein, Eren Jäger, Bertolt Hoover et Marco Bott » pour ne pas les nommer – avaient « dûment fêté » dans leur chambre le 24 décembre au soir et avaient ainsi « violé une bonne dizaine d'articles du règlement » et se trouvaient dès lors « inaptes à un quelconque effort physique ».

« PUNITION : Je, soussigné le chef-instructeur Keith Shadis, ai par la présente pris les mesures nécessaires. J'ai envoyé la jeune recrue Mikasa Ackermann réveiller les malotrus (la lueur dans son regard trahissait à cet instant sa jubilation à cette idée) afin qu'ils puissent ensuite entamer cent tours de terrain avant le petit-déjeuner (avec la gueule de bois, ça leur apprendra – ça n'était pas écrit, mais bien pensé), puis cent abdos par la suite (histoire de les faire régurgiter tout ce qu'ils avaient avalé) ».

Fier de lui-même, Shadis reposa sa plume sur son bureau et installa sa chaise près de la fenêtre. Mikasa venait tout juste d'entrer dans le pavillon des garçons.

« Joyeux Noël. » Une pensée qui se perdit dans l'espace clôt de son bureau.

_**xxxxx**_

**On se retrouve demain au Manoir Phantomhive avec au programme des chansons de Noël !**


	4. Black Butler - Chansons de Noël

**Voici quelques notes de musiques –pas toujours très justes -pour ce 4 décembre…**

_xxxxx_

**Quatrième jour, quatrième vignette : Pourquoi moi ? **

_Mot du jour : Chansons_

« Pourquoi moi ? » était une pensée récurrente chez le jeune comte Phantomhive. Depuis le décès de ses parents, deux ans plus tôt, et l'arrivée inopinée d'un diable de majordome dans sa vie, Ciel avait dû bousculer toutes ses habitudes. Qu'il ait à reprendre le flambeau de son défunt père et à enquêter pour le compte de la reine passait encore. Ça l'amusait, même. Et, bien qu'il ait dû mal à se l'avouer, ça donnait un certain sens à sa vie, quelque peu – quelque peu seulement – plus noble que de simplement courir après la vengeance.

En revanche, ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que Sebastian, le dit majordome, engagerait d'autres servants soi-disant dans le but de « renforcer sa sécurité ». Des servants, pourquoi pas. Ça pouvait toujours être utile. S'ils étaient compétents, discrets et obéissants, Ciel n'avait rien à y redire, c'était toujours ça en plus pour répondre à ses caprices.

Mais, bien sûr, puisque Sebastian se trouvait doté d'un sens de l'humour démoniaque –sans mauvais jeu de mots -, il n'avait choisi que des imbéciles. Obéissants, ça, ils l'étaient. Mais surtout bruyants, maladroits et empotés. Que des idiots. Qui s'étaient en plus mis en tête de le faire sourire. De le faire sourire, _lui_. Qui ne savait plus ce que c'était depuis que son manoir et toute sa vie étaient partis en fumée.

Et c'est parce qu'ils s'étaient incombés de cette stupide mission que May-Linn, Finn, et Bard avaient décidé de décorer tout le manoir à l'occasion de Noël. A grand coups de guirlandes, d'illuminations et de figurines géantes, et, bien sûr, sans oublier d'installer un immense sapin fraichement coupé dans le hall d'entrée, et d'ensuite l'habiller de boules rouges et dorées. Les nerfs de Ciel avaient été mis à rude épreuve durant tout le processus. Ils avaient été bruyants, comme d'habitude. _Très_ bruyants. Mais ça passait encore. Si ça pouvait leur faire plaisir et les tenir loin de lui, pourquoi pas. Et, accessoirement, si ça pouvait aussi les empêcher de penser au repas de ce soir, ça serait parfait. Un repas de réveillon se devait d'être parfait. Donc, c'était à Sebastian de s'en charger – et surtout pas à Bard.

_**xxxxx**_

Installé à la table soigneusement décorée par son majordome, Ciel se délectait du repas – également mitonné par Sebastian. Au menu : foie gras poêlé sur tranche de pain d'épices légèrement grillée accompagné de son confit de figue et de ses pommes caramélisées, suivi d'un carpaccio de saumon aux baies roses et aux échalotes, pour finir avec une buche glacée trois chocolats. L'apothéose culinaire.

Tout était parfait.

Tout _aurait_ pu être parfait.

Mais, généreux comme il l'était, Ciel avait spécialement invité ses servants à diner avec lui pour le réveillon. Or, ces imbéciles ne savaient _pas_ se tenir. Il le savait. Mais il avait bon cœur. Résultat des courses, en plus d'encore une fois discuter _bruyamment_ – « joyeusement » préféra lui glisser Sebastian à l'oreille, un sourire particulièrement hypocrite sur les lèvres -, May-Linn avait commencé à _chantonner_. Un chant de Noël, à n'en pas douter – quoique Ciel n'y connaissait rien du tout.

Rapidement suivie de Finn et de Bard, c'était bientôt un concert de voix – fausses, _très_ fausses ! - qui s'était élevé dans son salon. Une veine palpitante sur le front et la mâchoire serrée, Ciel avait failli empoigner son couteau et les égorger un à un. Mais il n'était pas de ce genre-là. Ces deux dernières années passées à la tête de la société Phantom à négocier avec des types plus véreux les uns que les autres l'avaient endurci. Il savait se contenir quand il le fallait, _lui_. Alors, il chercha simplement à retenir l'attention de son majordome afin de lui demander quelque moyen démoniaque dont il avait le secret pour faire taire ces imbéciles trop heureux.

Cependant, ce dernier avait déjà commencé à les accompagner au violon.

_Trahi_. Il se sentait trahi. Tout bonnement trahi.

_**« Here comes Santa Claus, here comes Santa Claus, **_

_**Right down Santa Claus lane!**_

_**He's got a bag that's filled with toys**_

_**For boys and girls again… »**_

Effondré sur la table, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que son diable de majordome devait bien se délecter de son désespoir. « Pourquoi moi ? » Au fond du trou, il crut que rien ne pourrait l'enfoncer davantage.

C'était sans compter la cloche qui résonna à l'entrée. Des invités non invités, sans doute. Il craignait le pire. Est-ce que c'était Lau ? Madame Red ? Ou pire, Soma, le prince de pacotille ? Alors qu'il en était resté là dans ses pensées, un gros bruit avait attiré son attention. Le trio de servants s'était lamentablement écroulé au sol. En effet, May-Linn, surprise par cette interruption inopinée, avait trébuché sur le tapis avant d'entraîner ses confrères avec elle dans un splendide effet de dominos.

Conséquence ; plus la moindre note de musque dans l'air.

Un sourire en coin, particulièrement moqueur et teinté de soulagement, naquit au coin des lèvres de Ciel.

En revanche, c'est un sourire particulièrement forcé et fort peu naturel qui barra son visage lorsqu'il vit Lizzy et sa _délicieuse_ tante Frances Midford revenir avec Sebastian. Sa très charmante fiancée, gaie comme un pinson, lui tendait déjà son cadeau en entonnant :

_**« I wish you a merry Christmas**_

_**I wish you a merry Christmas… »**_

Dépité, Ciel en perdit toute contenance, quels que puissent être les principes d'ordre et de rigueur prônés par sa tante. Il laissa sa tête retomber dans son assiette encore pleine de glace chocolatée.

« Pourquoi moi ? »

_**xxxxx**_

**J'espère que ça vous plait jusque-là, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions ! La prochaine fois, nous retrouverons la génération des miracles dans une bataille épique ! – ou pas.**


	5. KnB - Bataille de boules de neige

**En ce 5 décembre, je m'excuse d'avance de ne pas savoir allier la narration aux dialogues…**

**Bonne lecture tout de même !**

_xxxxx_

**Cinquième jour, cinquième vignette : En équipe**

_Mot du jour : Bataille de boules de neige_

Kuroko avait toujours regretté d'avoir laissé son équipe se désagréger après le collège. Il savait bien que c'étaient-là les aléas de la vie, mais il avait aujourd'hui encore du mal à s'y faire. Mais pis encore, ce qui demeurerait sans doute l'un de ses regrets éternels était le fait d'avoir laissé ses coéquipiers se noyer dans l'individualisme. S'entrainer seul le soir, ne compter que sur soi-même pendant les matchs, s'inscrire dans des lycées différents en espérant pouvoir s'affronter un jour; Kuroko, spectateur impuissant, avait assisté à tout cela depuis sa place dans l'ombre. La lumière de ses camarades avait été trop vive, l'avait aveuglé, et il n'avait pas su les atteindre et les retenir au moment crucial.

Et alors, il y avait eu séparation.

Et Kuroko ne s'en n'était jamais complètement remis.

Il avait perdu Kise, celui qui, malgré tout, n'avait jamais quitté son air jovial et sa gaieté habituelle; il avait perdu Midorima, taciturne et solitaire, qui lui avait pourtant un jour dit qu'il le respectait sincèrement; il avait perdu Murasakibara qui n'hésitait pas à partager ses sucreries avec lui et avec qui il avait tenu de longues discussions philosophiques sur l'amour du basket; il avait même perdu Akashi, schizophrène et un brin narcissique, certes, mais qui avait su lui trouver une place au sein de la Génération des Miracles, qu'importe pour quelle raison ça avait été. Mais pire que tout, il avait perdu son meilleur ami, sa lumière, celui qui le faisait exister lui en tant que l'ombre qu'il était. _Il avait perdu Aomine._

Il les avait tous laissés filer.

Et aujourd'hui, Kuroko en était là. Perdu au milieu de l'immensité blanche qui recouvrait la ville autant que son esprit, assis au beau milieu d'un vieux terrain de basket, en train de ressasser une énième fois ce sur quoi il avait déjà médité des _milliers_ de fois. Ça devait être l'esprit de Noël; ça le rendait nostalgique. Encore plus que d'habitude.

Et ça le faisait aussi accessoirement entendre des voix. Des éclats des voix aux tonalités familières.

Son esprit se teinta alors de jaune et de vert, d'un mélange de chaleur et de froideur, tandis que les souvenirs affluaient. Non loin de là, sur le trottoir bordant le terrain, Kise et Midorima étaient en train de se disputer. Ou, plus précisément, Midorima était en train de réprimander un Kise qui avait soi-disant osé tâcher son objet du jour de neige.

« Désolé, Midoricchin ! Je visais ton dos comme un individu normal l'aurait fait à ma place, je ne pouvais pas savoir que ton manteau était ton objet porte-bonheur…» s'était défendu le blond, mais toujours avec le sourire.

« Donne-moi ta veste, j'ai froid maintenant » lui ordonna le vert.

« Ah non, c'est pas de ma faute ! Et puis ça fait trop longtemps qu'on s'est plus vu pour se disputer pour des broutilles. On a qu'à boire un café bien chaud ensemble ! Je te l'offre pour te réchauffer. »

Mais le vert ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il enfilait méticuleusement un gant en laine bien épais sur sa main bandée, le regard impassible.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Midoricchin ? Tu fais un peu peur comme ça, tu sais… » avait demandé Kise, perplexe.

« La circonférence de cette boule de neige est parfaitement calculée pour provoquer un maximum de dégât à la cible » avait récité presque mécaniquement Midorima.

Trop surpris pour réagir, le blond s'était retrouvé avec le visage plein d'une neige qui lui brûlait les joues. Une invitation de la part du _tsundere _pour débuter une bataille de boules de neige ? Kise n'allait pas s'en priver !

Après plusieurs échanges, Kuroko s'était surpris à penser que Midorima avait l'air de _s'amuser_. Sans doute un miracle de Noël.

Soudain, après un second mauvais tir de la part du blond, une boule de neige était allée frapper les mains nues d'un passant. Gigantesques les mains, d'ailleurs. Conséquence un paquet de bonbons était allé s'échouer au sol.

« Murasakicchin ! » s'était exclamé Kise, ébahi.

Mais Murasakibara n'avait pas l'air de s'amuser, lui.

« C'est l'autre blond sans cervelle qui est à l'origine du crime » avait affirmé le vert, sur la défensive.

Et alors, c'était une véritable bataille à deux – vert + violet – contre un – jaune solitaire – qui avait débutée.

La bonne humeur sous-jacente à ces bons prétextes pour jouer ensemble faisait doucement sourire Kuroko. Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir un jour une nouvelle fois assister à un tel spectacle, et ça lui mettait du baume au cœur.

« Eh bien, je vois que Kise-kun s'est mis tout le monde à dos aujourd'hui » avait fait une voix basse et sifflante.

Une touffe rouge aux yeux vairons envoutants avait fait son apparition au bout de la rue. Même Akashi était là, comme s'il avait été mis au courant que l'équipe qu'il avait jadis menée en tant que capitaine s'adonnait à des enfantillages.

« Alors ça pour une surprise ! » s'était exclamé Kise.

Les yeux de Midorima s'étaient eux légèrement écarquillés.

« Vous croyez qu'on a le droit de l'attaquer ? » avait glissé Murasakibara à ses anciens coéquipiers.

« Je pense que c'est Noël et qu'on peut bien tout nous pardonner aujourd'hui » leur avait alors répondu Kuroko.

L'occasion de réconcilier ses camarades était trop belle. Les trois têtes colorées s'étaient alors tournées vers lui, et, chacun avec un sourire bien à lui – énorme, quasi-imperceptible ou mutin -, avait opiné avant de se lancer un regard complice. Dans un même mouvement, ils s'étaient retournés et avaient balancé leurs amas de poudreuse en même temps. Akashi, entraîné bon gré, mal gré dans la bataille improvisée, semblait prendre autant de plaisir dans le sens « je suis heureux d'être avec vous » que « je suis heureux de pouvoir vous torturer à ma guise ».

Bien qu'enchanté de pouvoir contempler ses anciens coéquipiers ainsi joyeux, Kuroko n'avait pas le cœur à jouer. L'éclat dans ses yeux s'était terni et son sourire s'était teinté de tristesse. _Aomine n'était pas là._

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent encore, ces imbéciles ? »

A moins qu'Aomine était là finalement ?

La tête du petit blanc pivota doucement vers sa droite, puis un peu plus vers le haut. Une chevelure bleue, des yeux bridés et une peau basanée. C'était bien lui, en chair et en os.

« J'y crois pas, c'est pire qu'une secte, ils ont carrément réussi à convaincre Akashi de faire des conneries » avait-il ajouté avec stupeur – et une pointe d'amusement.

« Même lui a besoin d'arrêter d'être sérieux, de temps en temps » avait alors affirmé Kuroko.

« Ouais, sans doute. » Un petit sourire était né sur ses lèvres. Après une œillade complice avec son homologue, il continua : « En tout cas, y'en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! Ils savent pas viser droit, ces types, c'est affligeant ! » Et il s'était précipité dans la bataille.

Puis, avec un mouvement de tête et un sourire dont seul lui détenait le secret, il avait introduit Kuroko à l'affrontement. La lumière avait besoin de son ombre pour le soutenir face à l'ennemi. Car, après tout, si l'ombre ne pouvait exister sans lumière, la lumière, elle, n'avait pas de sens à son existence si elle ne produisait aucune ombre. Alors, Kuroko s'était élancé vers ses anciens coéquipiers, ses camarades, ses amis, l'arc-en-ciel de sa vie. La Génération des Miracles.

_**xxxxx**_

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Kuroko avait eu le sentiment que la Génération des Miracles avait fait quelque chose _en équipe_. Qu'ils avaient, l'espace d'un instant, retrouvé leur insouciance d'antan et leur amitié fragile.

Et alors, il avait senti ses épaules se soulager d'un poids; même si ces moments-là restaient éphémères, ils étaient bien là. Comme pour rappeler le passé quand le présent devenait trop dur à supporter.

Il n'y avait pas de regrets à avoir. Ils avaient vécu beaucoup trop de choses ensemble. La vie finirait toujours par les rassembler tôt ou tard dans des occasions comme celle-ci.

_**xxxxx**_

**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça n'était pas trop nul ._. Quoi qu'il en soit, on se retrouve demain à la Congrégation de l'Ombre qui va se parer de ses plus belles couleurs pour Noël ~**


	6. DGray-Man - Illuminations

**Un petit drabble pour ce 6 décembre, je déplore mon manque d'imagination du jour...**

_xxxxx_

**Sixième jour, sixième vignette : Court-circuit**

_Mot du jour : Illuminations_

Un Père-Noël par-ci par-là, un bonhomme de neige, des petits lutins, des sucres d'orge; parce que Lenalee adorait la tradition féérique de Noël.

Un sapin aussi haut que la tour où siégeait la Congrégation, car Allen l'avait coupé (à sa demande) avec difficulté et à la sueur de son front.

Un sapin avec des guirlandes clignotantes, tantôt rouges, tantôt blanches; parce que ça ramenait la présence de Lavi et du vieux panda.

Quelques guirlandes de led bleues parce que ça rappelait Kanda, particulièrement taciturne et limite méchant, mais tout de même un membre important.

Trépignant comme un gamin de huit ans, il brancha toutes les illuminations en même temps.

Et alors, tout sauta.

Les plombs, les ampoules, Allen qui avait violemment sursauté, et les gonds de la porte de Kanda qui demandait encore ce que c'était que ce bordel.

Komui n'avait plus qu'à s'enfuir discrètement…

**_xxxxx_**

**On se retrouve demain avec le duo L/Light au marché de Noël!**


	7. Death Note - Marché de Noël

**Bonsoir à tous ! ~ Aujourd'hui, je vous laisse avec L et Light au cœur d'un marché de Noël... Bonne lecture! **

_xxxxx_

**Septième jour, septième vignette : De trop hautes ambitions**

_Mot du jour : Marché de Noël_

Des stands par centaine dans les rues de la ville, des figurines sur les étals, des peluches, des porte-bonheur, de la nourriture et des boissons à l'odeur alléchante, des faux Père-Noël pour amuser les enfants, de la neige pour apporter un cadre féerique.

Un imbécile, pseudoment meilleur détective au monde, avait voulu se rendre au marché de Noël. Soi-disant qu'il n'y était jamais allé auparavant.

Mais pas le temps d'en profiter pour Light. Tandis que Ryuusaki regardait curieusement autour de lui comme un enfant ingénu, lui devait essuyer les regards réprobateurs, les messe-basses et les gloussements des collégiennes.

Avec les idées tordues du détective de l'ombre qui avait insisté pour que Light et lui soient rattachés par une paire de menottes, le présumé Kira avait bien était obligé de cacher leurs mains dans la poche de son manteau –pas qu'on les prenne pour des SM. Résultat; d'un regard extérieur, on pouvait facilement croire à un jeune couple qui se tenait timidement la main à l'abri des regards. Et, de surcroit, ils étaient deux hommes. De quoi bien attirer l'attention sur eux, en somme.

Si ce jour-là il avait connu le vrai nom de L, pas de doute qu'il aurait usé de la feuille de Death Note qu'il conservait toujours dans sa montre.

Autre option possible; il pouvait toujours se donner la mort tout de suite et se débarrasser de sa honte.

Ah, s'il n'avait pas aspiré à devenir le nouveau Dieu !

**_xxxxx_**

**Désolée pour ce piètre écrit -presque un drabble aussi- mais je n'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de temps en ce moment . J'espère que j'arriverais à vous pondre quelque chose de mieux demain, si les personnages de Vampire Knight m'inspirent d'avantage ;-) A demain pour le thème "Wishlist"!**


	8. Vampire Knight - Wishlist

**On retrouve Yuuki, Zero, Kaname et le Directeur en ce 8 décembre ~ Bon, je ne me rappelle plus vraiment s'il y avait une unité de temps précise dans le manga ou non - et j'avoue avoir la flemme de chercher là, maintenant, tout de suite -, donc j'utilise nos années à nous. En gros, l'objectif était que Yuuki et Zero soient âgés d'environ 10 ans.**

**Voilà, voilà ~ Bonne lecture!**

_x__xxxx_

**Huitième jour, huitième vignette : Cher...**

_Mot du jour : Wishlist_

* * *

><p><strong>Année 2008<strong>

* * *

><p>Cher Directeur –parce que oui, je sais que le Père Noël n'existe pas et que c'est vous qui déposez les cadeaux sous le sapin, je vous ai vu faire-,<p>

Cette année, j'ai été très sage, comme d'habitude. Alors, je voudrais bien que vous me rameniez quelques cadeaux.

D'abord, ce que je voudrais plus que tout, c'est Kaname-senpai enroulé dans un gros ruban, comme un paquet cadeau ! Ça serait trop mignon ! Et puis, j'aimerais bien qu'il fête noël avec nous un jour…

Après, j'aimerais bien que Zero arrête d'être tout triste et tout grincheux. Je sais que je vous ai déjà demandé la même chose l'an dernier, mais j'espère que cette fois-ci vous trouverez une potion magique contre la mauvaise humeur.

Voilà ! Ce sont mes vœux les plus chers. Mais sinon, j'ai aussi vu une jolie robe en ville, et des nœuds pour les cheveux, et aussi une montagne de ces nouveaux gâteaux dans le salon de thé où on va toujours.

Maintenant, j'ai vraiment terminé !

Surtout, ne vous faites pas mal en portant les cadeaux jusque sous le sapin – vous avez fait beaucoup de bruit en tombant l'année dernière.

_**Yuuki **_

* * *

><p>Lâchez-moi les baskets.<p>

_**Zero**_

P.S. : Eventuellement, si vous pouviez renvoyer tous les vampires chez eux – ou mieux, me laisser les tuer.

* * *

><p>Cher Kaname,<p>

Cette année, c'est sur toi que j'ai jeté mon dévolu pour figurer le Père Noël. Je pense que, si quelqu'un peut réaliser mes souhaits, c'est bien toi. Je serais bref :

- Fais tout ce qui est en pouvoir pour convaincre ma petite fille adorée de m'appeler « papa » ! Elle est si froide et formelle envers moi… *snif*

- Je t'en supplie, apaise enfin le cœur de ce cher Zero et transforme-le en un être rempli d'amour et de chaleur !

Tu es mon dernier espoir, je compte sur toi !

_**Kaien Cross**_

* * *

><p>Cher Directeur,<p>

Si vous pouviez arrêter de m'envoyer des lettres tous les ans, cela serait mon vœu le plus cher. Elles sont inconvenantes et pour le moins gênantes.

En vous remerciant,

_**Kaname Kuran**_

_**xxxxx**_

**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ~ N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ou si vous souhaiteriez un registre particulier (ou même des personnages) pour les prochains jours :-) En attendant, rendez-vous demain avec la fratrie du sable pour la décoration d'un sapin...**


	9. Naruto - Décorations

**Bonsoir, bonsoir ~ Aujourd'hui, je vous laisse avec la famille Sabaku et leur mission de Noël : décorer le bureau du Kazekage...**

_xxxxx_

**Neuvième jour, neuvième vignette : Activité familiale**

_Mot du jour : Décorations_

« Bon, petit frère ! »

Furie blonde qui rentre dans la pièce.

« Il est temps d'apporter un peu de gaieté à ton bureau ! »

Suivie de son second frère qui croule sous le poids de divers cartons, Temari se dirige vers le sapin qui croupit dans un coin sombre de la pièce. C'est bien beau d'installer un sapin dans son bureau – et ça représente déjà un bel effort de la part de Gaara -, mais dans un pareil état, ça ne rappelle pas vraiment l'esprit de Noël.

Alors, sous les yeux médusés du rouquin, elle claque des doigts vers Kankuro et montre de la tête le sapin. Comprenant l'ordre implicite qui suinte de ce geste, il soupire et agrippe l'arbre pour le porter jusqu'au centre de la pièce. Insatisfaite, la blonde lui somme de le déplacer, et il s'exécute. Mais toujours pas. Plus à droite. A gauche, maintenant. Ah, c'est trop ! A droite. Mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?! Mais si t'expliquais mieux, aussi !

Curieux d'un tel engouement et –il faut l'avouer – prenant son frère en pitié, Gaara se saisit de quelques figurines noëliennes – un renne au nez étrangement rouge et un homme à la barbe très blanche en l'occurrence – et commence à les placer sur son bureau. Toute guillerette à l'idée que son plus jeune frère veuille prendre part à cette activité familiale, elle va l'aider et le conseiller dans le placement de toutes ces choses encore inconnues pour lui. Elle en profite aussi pour lui raconter une nouvelle fois toute la tradition féérique du 25 décembre que toutes ses années de haine lui avaient fait oublier.

Soufflant enfin, Kankuro place le sapin où il l'entend, bien en vue, baigné de lumière, mais pas trop au milieu non plus. Ensuite, il ouvre le dernier carton, le plus lourd, rempli de sujets, de boules de Noël, de guirlandes et d'étoiles à mettre au sommet de l'arbre. Alertée par le cliquètement des décorations qui s'entrechoquent, Temari accourt comme une petite fille en tirant Gaara par la main.

Alors, ils commencent à égayer le sapin. Ensemble. Comme une famille. Dans la joie et la bonne humeur – émotions plus modérées dans le cas du roux, mais bien présentes.

Quand ils ont fini, le Kazekage ne peut s'empêcher de penser que son bureau n'a jamais été aussi beau. Le sortant de ses pensées, ses aînés parviennent après parlementation à lui faire prendre sa soirée – « même le Kazekage a le droit de fêter Noël ».

Ils rentreront alors à la maison et prépareront un bon repas sous les ordres d'une Temari tyrannique, mais avec beaucoup de douceur dans le regard. Ensuite, ils le dégusteront autour d'une table chaleureuse, et s'échangeront des cadeaux.

Et la soirée sera parfaite.

_**xxxxx**_

**Voilà, voilà ~ On se retrouve demain à Sabertooth avec le thème de la nostalgie :-)**


	10. Fairy Tail - Nostalgie

**Rufus se souvient... je pense que c'est une bonne approche pour introduire cette dixième vignette ~ Je me suis pas mal écartée de Noël pour celle-ci, mais j'ai été inspirée dans une toute autre direction .**

**Bonne lecture tout de même!**

_xxxxx_

**Dixième jour, dixième vignette : Je me souviens**

_Mot du jour : Nostalgie_

Je me souviens de ce qu'était ma vie avant la magie.

Comme tout le monde, j'avais un rêve. Celui de rentrer dans la meilleure guilde de Fiore. Fairy Tail, à cette époque. Simple conteur d'histoires dans les rues, je n'avais pas de talent particulier. Je n'étais pas même destiné à devenir mage, mais c'était une ambition que je chérissais fortement.

Alors, je me rendais chaque jour sur la place du marché de Crocus, et je parlais. Je narrais, racontais, rapportais des centaines, des milliers d'histoires aux passants. « Une mémoire infaillible ». C'était ce qu'on avait toujours dit à mon sujet, mon seul talent, inné.

Tous les jours, je répétais les mêmes gestes, emprisonné dans la monotonie, condamné à recréer chaque jour les mêmes souvenirs.

* * *

><p>Je me souviens du jour où j'ai intégré la guilde. Ou, plutôt, de celui où j'ai été recruté – de force – par Jienma.<p>

« Rufus Lohr », avait tonné une voix rocailleuse.

Le silence lui avait répondu. Incertain, je n'avais osé me retourner et faire face à un homme que j'imaginais fort et imposant, et qui ne me voulait pas forcément du bien. J'avais fait mine de continuer mon chemin comme s'il se trompait de personne.

« Rufus Lohr », avait-il répété, pas dupe, d'une voix faussement doucereuse comme pour tenter de me rassurer.

Il avait posé une de ses grandes mains sur mon épaule pour m'arrêter dans ma fuite. Le geste n'était pas agressif. La pression exercée était moindre. Le but n'était pas de blesser. Et pourtant, cette poigne en imposait. Je n'osais plus bouger d'un pouce.

« Tu intègreras ma guilde », avait repris le géant.

« Je ne sais pas faire de magie », avais-je rétorqué d'une voix plus acide que je ne l'aurais voulu.

« Ce n'est pas un problème, j'ai de grands espoirs en toi. Suis-moi, maintenant. Ne perdons pas de temps. »

Sonnant comme un ordre, je n'osais me défiler, me sachant tout à fait impuissant. Alors, je m'étais retourné, et j'avais vu son dos. Large, musclé, recouvert de cicatrices plus ou moins anciennes. Conforté dans mon obéissance, je l'avais suivi sans un mot.

* * *

><p>Je me souviens du jour où la souffrance avait été la plus terrible.<p>

Engagé dans la guilde de Jienma depuis quelques jours, j'avais rencontré sa fille, Minerva. A ce moment-là, nous n'étions que trois dans une Sabertooth encore bien fraîche et surtout inconnue du public.

Mais Jienma tenait à y remédier rapidement. Sabertooth devait se faire un nom, disait-il. Devait s'imposer. Imposer sa force. Assoir son autorité. Dans la capitale. « Les perdants ne seront jamais admis dans ma guilde. »

Et pourtant, j'avais clairement le profil du perdant. Si j'avais su ce qui m'attendait…

Les nerfs excités et la douleur ainsi décuplée, un long cri de douleur résonnait contre les murs depuis les tréfonds de ma gorge. Le maître venait d'implanter une lacrima dans mon corps.

* * *

><p>Je me souviens du jour où Fairy Tail a chuté.<p>

C'était un après-midi banal à Sabertooth. Orga, fraîchement recruté, me racontait les exploits de sa dernière quête en solo, discours entrecoupé par de longues rasades de bière qu'il engloutissait à intervalles réguliers. Autour de nous, une dizaine d'autres membres. La guilde gagnait doucement mais sûrement du terrain.

Et alors, la nouvelle était tombée. Un jeune membre de la guilde était entré en trombe, essoufflé.

« Fairy Tail est tombée ! »

Stupeur générale.

« Le maître et les mages les plus puissants ont disparu ! Certains disent même qu'ils sont morts ! »

Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlett, Grey Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox, même Makarov Dreyar. Tant de héros de mon enfance. Tombés ensemble. D'un coup.

Je ne comprenais pas. L'échec n'était pas permis. Il n'était plus permis. Plus depuis qu'on me répétait chaque jour que je devais être un vainqueur.

Autour de moi, les cris de joie fusèrent. C'était l'ennemi numéro un qui s'effaçait. Plus de rival de taille. Sabertooth allait pouvoir grimper les échelons.

Fairy Tail était faible. Ils avaient perdu. J'avais eu tort de croire en eux. Avec les pouvoirs que m'a confiés Jienma, j'étais devenu fort. Plus fort qu'eux. Sabertooth était ce qu'il me fallait. Pour gagner.

Alors, je me mêlais à l'enthousiasme général, trinquant avec Orga. En fond sonore, le rire malsain de Jienma percutait les murs et les esprits.

* * *

><p>Je me souviens du jour où Sabertooth est morte.<p>

Sting et Rogue. Les dragons jumeaux. Deux dragon slayers indéniablement puissants et avec un bon travail en duo. Qui aurait cru qu'ils allaient perdre face à Fairy Tail aux Grands Jeux Magiques ?

Prêts à subir le courroux du maître de la guilde, ils avaient la tête baissée et les épaules voutés, en position de totale soumission. Mais Lector, le petit Exceed un brin arrogant de Sting, peiné de voir son compagnon dans un si piteux état, avait tenté de le crédibiliser aux yeux de Jienma. Ce dernier, toujours aussi intolérant envers l'échec, avait purement et simplement anéanti la boule de poils, insensible. En revanche, le blond était entré dans une colère noire. Fou de rage et de chagrin mêlés, il avait battu le maître en une attaque.

Cela aurait pu marquer la fin du règne de terreur et des idéaux obsolètes de Jienma. Mais à ce moment-là, nous étions encore sous la coupe de sa fille, Minerva. Bien qu'elle ne partageait pas les mêmes idéaux que son père, elle n'en restait pas moins une femme froide et calculatrice qui aspirait à un grand pouvoir.

Toutefois, Sabertooth avait dû essuyer une seconde défaite, le lendemain à peine. J'avais été le premier à perdre. Face au mage de glace. Puis, c'était Rogue qui était tombé face à Gajeel. Lorsqu'Orga avait été réduit à néant en un coup par le mage de Lamia Scale, j'avais réellement commencé à perdre tout espoir. La célèbre Erza Scarlett était alors parvenue à battre la Demoiselle. J'en avais été soufflé. Il n'y avait vraiment plus de quoi aspirer à la victoire. Et, en effet, même Sting, le dernier d'entre nous, celui qui aurait aisément pu battre les fées grièvement blessées, avait réalisé leur supériorité autant physique que morale. Et il avait abandonné.

Ça avait marqué la fin de la guilde.

* * *

><p>« C'est une nouvelle Sabertooth qui commence maintenant ! », retentit la voix joyeuse de Sting, proclamé nouveau maître de la guilde après avoir terrassé Jienma.<p>

Nous sommes aujourd'hui le 25 décembre. Soit une semaine après les évènements des jeux magiques.

Fairy Tail nous a terrassés. C'est vrai. Et nous ne devrions par conséquent pas être aussi heureux. Pourtant, c'est une belle leçon de morale qu'ils nous ont offert ce jour-là. Le travail d'équipe, la camaraderie, la reconnaissance de ses faiblesses… autant de valeurs qui nous étaient inconnues et que nous essayons aujourd'hui d'adopter. Pour changer. Se racheter, en quelque sorte.

Plus de Jienma, plus de Minerva. Le père et la fille démoniaques ont été chassés, et c'est maintenant sous le joug de Sting que la guilde avance. Elle a encore un long chemin à faire avant de pouvoir rattraper Fairy Tail. Mais je suis confiant. Notre nouveau maître en a les capacités. Et la motivation.

Surgissant des escaliers, un immense Père Noël aux cheveux étrangement verts fait son apparition. Sous l'enthousiasme général, il déambule entre les tables en chantant à tue-tête comme il aime si bien le faire – et comme il le fait si mal. Mais qu'importe.

Je ne me souviens pas que ma guilde ait un jour été aussi heureuse.

**_xxxxx_**

**La prochaine fois; une expédition à l'extérieur des murs dans le but de trouver le sapin parfait pour Noël... En revanche, je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à la publier demain :-/ Je serais très occupée ce week-end et si je n'arrive pas à tout mettre en ligne, je me rattraperais lundi...**


	11. Shingeki no Kyojin - Cadeau

**Bonsoir, bonsoir ~ Suite à un manque flagrant de temps et surtout d'imagination, le thème a changé par rapport à celui annoncé ; ce sera celui du cadeau... Ce sont donc des personnages de Shingeki no Kyojin, mais ancrés dans notre monde.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

_xxxxx_

**Onzième jour, onzième vignette : Overdose colorée**

_Mot du jour : Cadeau_

Brun, c'était la couleur du parquet qui recouvrait le sol de ma chambre et sur lequel nous nous asseyions souvent. C'était là que nous passions le plus clair de notre temps à discuter de tout et de rien. Mais surtout de garçons. Comme Levi, entre autre.

Noir, c'était la couleur de la nuit qui nous enveloppait de son atmosphère intimiste quand nous sortions tard le soir pour décompresser. C'était à ce moment-là que nous regardions ensemble les étoiles, un petit vent frais caressant doucement nos visages apaisés.

Rouge, c'était la couleur des pommettes des garçons qui te regardaient passer devant eux tandis que tu leurs adressais des sourires amicaux, inconsciente de tes charmes et en jouant sans vraiment le vouloir. Mike en avait notamment fait les frais. C'était ce qui te rendait si attendrissante.

Orange, c'était la couleur du feu qui embrasait mon cœur tandis que j'avais parfois l'impression que notre amitié s'effilochait. C'était pourtant ce qui nous permettait d'avancer et de consolider les liens qui nous unissaient.

Jaune, c'était la couleur du soleil qui était à son zénith tandis que nous nous accordions une petite séance bronzette. C'était ce qui nous liait et nous réchauffait agréablement les jours d'été.

Violet, c'était la couleur des lilas que j'avais croisé par milliers lorsque j'étais partie en vacances avec Eren et ses parents. C'était les fleurs que j'avais cueillies en un beau bouquet afin de les mettre dans ma chambre et de toujours penser à toi.

Brun, noir, rouge, orange, jaune, violet, c'était tout autant de couleurs que tu portais si bien. Tout autant de couleurs qui avaient eu le plaisir de magnifier tes cheveux.

…

Tout autant de couleurs que tu avais _déjà_ testées.

« Bonjour, madame. Ce serait pour une boîte de coloration verte. Un cadeau de Noël pour ma meilleure amie.»

« Hanji Zoe ? » demanda la dite vendeuse avec un regard compatissant.

« Hanji Zoe. » affirma Mikasa dans un soupir dépité.

_**xxxxx**_

**Désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai au moins déjà pu publier ça ~ Comme dit, je ne sais pas encore quand viendra la suite... Je ne peux que vous dire à la prochaine! En tout, cas les prochains personnages seront issus de Black Butler :-)**


	12. Tout à une fin (parfois prématurée)

Bonsoir à tous ~

Aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas une nouvelle vignette que je publie, mais un petit message pour vous informer que je clos ce recueil. En effet, par manque de temps – et de beaucoup de motivation -, je ne peux plus me tenir au rythme d'une vignette par jour, surtout que j'ai pris beaucoup de retard en ayant été très occupée ce week-end avec impossibilité de trouver un moment pour écrire et publier.

Ce projet a somme toute été davantage une source de stress que d'amusement, et ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'imaginais pour cette fin d'année…

Bref, je ne sais pas si certains suivaient ce « Calendrier de l'Avent », mais si c'est le cas, je suis vraiment désolée de m'arrêter sans aboutir mon projet.

En tout cas, merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue jusqu'ici ~ Je vais maintenant me concentrer sur d'autres écrits – dont celui sur Obito et Sakura que j'ai laissé en suspens depuis plus d'un mois, et j'en suis d'ailleurs vraiment désolée.

Voilà, voilà

Que l'esprit de Noël vous accompagne en cette dernière semaine de cours et pendant toute la durée des fêtes ~ Surtout, mangez beaucoup et réclamez vos cadeaux !

_ Paradoxx. ical-Mind_


End file.
